Maenads
Maenads are a race rumored to be wildly emotional, but perveived as extremely reserved by those who encounter them. In fact both seemingly contradictory traits are true: Maenads have developed strict self-control as a means of holding their intense emotional turmoil at bay. On the rare occasion when a maenad loses his control, a flood of emotion rises to the surface, often to be released in acts of stunning bravery or violence. Personality Maenads seem discreet and calm, restrained and undemonstrative, unwilling to use a sentence when a word will do, and happier still with a gesture if words can be dispensed with altogether. To maintain a life in civilized lands and even (or especially) among themselves, maenads must practice a disipline of mental calm, lest the fury of their racial memories break forth. Physical Descriptions Maenads are slightly taller than human standing 5 1/2 to 6 feet tall and are wiry, weighing around 200 pounds with maenad women being around the same height as maenad men but noticeably slimer. Maenads skin tone range from a carmel brown to a deep tan, however their hair is stunningly white. They typically wear this hair long and braided, usually holding short and simple beards (if any at all) but no other body hair. Their eyes are vivid colors, usually purple, yellow, or red. Although the most notable feature of Maenads are their horns, small swept back horns resembling boer goat horns. Maenads are also very fond of piercings and tattoos, especially those that boost their natural psionic abilities, usually these tattoos are close to a skin color. Maenad's reach adulthood at 22 and die around the age of 80. Lands Maenads live in very small nomadic communities in the Za'Harra. While a majority of them live in the far north, and there are many on the eastern coast, there are a considerable handful of villages that wander through the desert. Typically following and hunting herds of animals. The maenads primary mode of transportation is the nashorn, an animal they almost have a spiritual bond to. Maenads live in villages of tents dedicated to each family and are led by a single tribal elder who acts primarily as a spiritual guide to his people. His oldest son will take his place when he dies, and his life is dedicated to his training. Everyone in the community of the maenads has a purpose and they all share in the products that they make equally. Religion Due to their betrayal at the hands of the Gods Maenads have turned their backs to the idea of a higher power. What they found through meditation to calm their natural rage was a power within themselves. They refer to an energy that flows through all living things called Psi. It has been commonly likened to a river, saying that it can run shallow, it can run deep, it can run wide, it can run thing, it can be fast as rapids, or almost completely still. Most Maendas are psionics, using this energy to alter their world to their liking, whether that’s divination, dream interpretation, astral projection, or even control over the weather. The power to these abilities are gained through meditation and self examination, thus making your Psi flow rapider, deeper, and wider. The Psionic uses this natural energy to unleash their powers. Many “religious” ceremonies for Maenads involve testing one’s ability to see their true potential and their true selves, such as the Vision Quest. Alignment A Maenad has to be lawful simply because he needs to have a strict and pri ncipled life revolving around self-discipline in order to reign in his temper. Language Maenads have a simple language that is rarely spoken amongst its tight lipped people. Double letters often form a single symbol in Maenad (ng, ea, st, ee, ld, rd, th, ch, sh, nt, nd, mp, mb) Names Maenad's have a priority on whichever tribe they come from, and thus treat their tribe as a first name. Their given name comes second. ''Male Names: ''Nunq, Goyathlay, Aucaman, Lalawethika. ''Female Names: ''Nayeli, Millaray, Methoasake, Nizhoni. ''Tribe Names: ''Tecumseh, Hokolesqua, Zyanya, Qillaq. Adventurerers A Maenad will often leave his homeland in pursuit of adventure to challenge himself, thus improving his skill and increasing his connectedness to the flow of his Psi. Category:Races